Keringat
by Julian Uzumaki
Summary: "Kenapa memukulku sih Sakura-chan?"/ "Memukulmu, aku hanya.."/ Sekuel dari Fic Awan Hitam/ DLDR/ NaruSaku


**Keringat**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Keringat © Julian Uzumaki

Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Sakura H.

Genre : School Life, Romance, Humor etc

Sekuel Dari Fic Awan Hitam.

Warning : AU, Newbie, Typo, Eyd Ancur, dan Kesalahan Newbie lainnya.

Don't Like Don't Read...

Hari ini hari sabtu, hari pertama yang ditunggu semua siswa-siswi Konoha High School yang mengikuti ataupun yang tidak mengikuti lomba antar sekolah tahunan ini. Ajang ini memang sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah-sekolah di negri matahari terbit tersebut. Tidak hanya untuk melihat seberapa jauh kemampuan murid dalam menyerap pelajaran selama satu tahun tapi juga untuk mempererat tali kebersamaan diantara para murid maupun para guru antar sekolah.

Tsunade Senju selaku kepala sekolah KHS berdiri diantara para kepala sekolah disampingnya. Ia berjalan kedepan podium untuk untuk memberikan sambutan sekaligus pembukaan Ajang bergengsi ini.

Ngiiinnnngggg..

Semua murid menutup telinga mereka seketika, mereka berhenti mengobrol setelah tau siapa gerangan yang berdiri didapan mereka tersebut. Sang kepsek yang terkenal dengan keganasannya.

"Ekhemm.. Cek, Hmm ternyata kalian masih hidup." Mulainya dengan senyum mengerikan serta dengan pandangan 'Ngobrol lagi, kupatahkan leher kau' kesetiap murid. Semua begidik.

"Oke, dengan segala hormat saya berikan kepada bapak dan ibu kepala sekolah yang telah hadir di tempat ini, serta tak lupa kepada murid murid yang terlihat manis-manis ini. Oke seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, saya disini memang tak banyak bicara tapi saya akan menyampaikan satu hal kepada kalian semua yg ikut serta yang tidak ikut dalam ajang ini. Saya bersama para guru menekankan kepada semua murid agar tidak saling bermusuhan dalam hal apapun dan yang dapat memicu kerusuhan harus dihindarkan dari kalian. Kita semua saudara jangan lupa hal itu. Mengingat senpai-senpai kalian yang tidak mematuhi hal ini sekarang kami akan lebih tegas dan memberikan sanksi pada siapapun yang melakukan hal itu.. Yah mengingat hari mulai siang kita buka saja ajang ini. Dengan ini Olimpiade Antar Sekolah saya Buka. Terima kasih."

Prok prok prok ..

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di aula sekolah yang luas itu.

~Di lain tempat diantara para murid~

Naruto terlihat adem anyem mengotak atik benda persegi panjang di tangannya, meski berulang kali diperingati oleh teman disampingnya.

"Haah dasar Naruto percuma aku memperingatkanmu."

"Diamlah Chouji, kamu tahukan aku lagi apa." Tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya yang bernama Chouji, ia malah senyum senyum aneh sendiri disana. "Haha... berhasil ayee, lihat lihat Chouji aku berhasil haha. Aku berhasil menamatkan game ini haha."

Bletakk

"Iteeee..."

"Baka Naruto.." Sakura Haruno disamping kananya mulai kesal dengan si pirang bodoh ini. God mereka sudah besar kenapa si baka ini masih seperti bocah. Pikirnya.

"S-Sakura-chan, kenapa memukul ku sih."

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh Naruto atau kau kulempar kekolam ikan Orochimaru-sensei." Ucapnya sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan kamu tidak tahu aku lagi senang nih."

"Senang sih boleh, tapi kau salah tempat baka!"

Naruto hanya nyengir lima jarinya, lalu memposisikan jempolnya di depan hidung Sakura. Dan sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Oke Hime!"

"Baka.." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Entah kenapa kata itu membuat tubuhnya hangat.

"Sakura-chan.. Kamu berkeringat?"

Sakura kaget, ia menyentuh pelipisnya yang basah oleh keringatnya. Memang benar ia berkeringat tapi kenapa? Karena panas matahari, ya karena panasnya mungkin, entahlah. Pikirnya.

"Aku hanya kepanasan Naruto."

"Mau ku belikan minuman?" Sakura senyum tipis, terkadang sahabat blondenya ini memang pengertian.

"Boleh, jus lemon aja."

"Siap bos! Tapi..."

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. "Tapi apa?"

"Kissnya mana?"

Sakura memerah.

"Mati aja sanaaa..!"

•~•~•~•~•NaruSaku•~•~•~•~•

Babak Final Pertandingan bola Voli Putra sudah di depan mata dan Konoha High School masuk Final bersama Suna High School sebagai lawannya. El Classico. Maklumlah Tim Voli KHS adalah tim yang tak mudah dikalahkan di beberapa tahun terakhir. Mereka selalu masuk final di berbagai kejuaraan terutama dalam ajang tahunan ini. Meski begitu, tim Voli KHS adalah tim yang termasuk jajaran biang kerusuhan. Seperti tahun kemarin Blocker tim KHS, Obito Uchiha yang juga pernah membawa nama KHS melambung tinggi, memukul tim dari Suna High School karena hal sepele dan membuat kerusuhan antar kedua tim tak terkecuali para murid dari dua sekolah itu. Hal inilah yang mencoreng nama harum kedua sekolah yang di banggakan negara Jepang itu.

"... Kiba umpanlah bola lambung yang ideal, jangan biarkan lawan terus tahu gerakanmu dan Shikamaru, gunakan skill blocking andalanmu tapi jangan berlebihan dan Naruto.. Naruto.. Dimana Naruto?" Tanya pelatih Bola Voli bermasker itu. Semua pemain celingukan mencari keberadaan smasher andalan mereka.

"Hn, katanya tadi izin ke kamar mandi, Sensei." Sasuke menjawab dengan intonasi yang datar tapi dengan kesan dingin. Semua melihat Sasuke penasaran, tumben si muka tembok ini bicara panjang selain Hn andalannya. Sasuke risih. "Apa?" Balasnya sengit.

"Ha..ah dasar anak itu suka seenaknya. Kiba cepat cari Naruto 10 menit lagi pertandingan final akan dimulai, jangan biarkan dia kabur begitu saja, kalau bisa paksa sekalian!"

"H-Hai, Sensei."

Lalu kemanakah perginya pemeran utama kita?

**...**

Setelah dapat kabar bahwa Sakura sakit, Naruto langsung berlari ke rumah Sakura. Ia melupakan pertandingan penting sekolahnya itu sekarang menurutnya yang lebih penting ia harus tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura.

**Flashback**

"Ahh leganya, rasanya seperti membuang beban begitu saja brr.." Naruto baru saja keluar kamar mandi, ia menengok kiri kanannya. "Eh Ino." dia melihat Ino Yamanaka seorang diri, biasanya dia selalu bersama gadis pink alias Sakura dan juga saat tanding tadi ia tidak melihat Sakura, lantas kemana si pink itu?

"Inooo...!" Naruto berlari sambil melambai. Sedangkan Ino sendiri celingukan merasa dirinya ada yang memanggil. Ino menatap tangga dimana Naruto berlari kearahnya sambil melambai gaje. "Naruto?"

**...**

"Ada apa Naruto? Bukannya kamu harus bertanding hari ini?" Ino masih memakai seragam Volinya. Ino termasuk Pemain bola Voli putri bersama Sakura. Ia bersama timnya berhasil meraih Juara kedua karena dikalahkan oleh Kiri High School. Mereka kalah karena andalan mereka, Sakura tidak main karena sakit.

"Ehh iya, tandingnya kira-kira masih ada 15 menit lagi. Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak melihat Sakura-chan saat tanding tadi, kemana dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh Sakura, ia tidak main. Sebelum main ia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, sepertinya ia sedang demam. Aku berniat menjenguknya setelah pulang nanti."

"Apa! Sakura demam?" Seperti tidak mungkin orang seenerjik Sakura bisa demam. Yah namanya juga manusia, sesempurnanya manusia pasti ada kelemahannya.

"Iyah tadi ia di baw-"

"Ino, tolong kamu beri tahu Kakashi-sensei, aku gaakan ikut tanding hari ini, aku sangat minta tolong padamu Ino." Ucapnya cepat lalu berlalu sambil berlari.

"A-Apa. Heyy Naruto mau kemana Heyy.. Ha..ah dasar si bodoh itu, merepotkan saja." Mau tak mau ia harus menyampaikan amanah ini. Lagipula ia juga ingin bertemu Shikamaru, kekasihnya. Sekalian aja kan.

**Flasback Off**

Masih dengan seragam Volinya ia sampai di depan rumah Sakura, dengan keringat menetes ia menekan bel pintu.

Ting Tong..

"Sebentar.. (Ceklek) Oh Naruto, silahkan masuk." Haruno Mebuki tersenyum kala tahu siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Yah Anak teman dekatnya masa tidak tahu kan dan lagi dengan terlalu seringnya datang ke rumah itu ia tidak akan lupa seperti apa cengiran rubah yang sering hinggap di wajah menawan seorang Namikaze Naruto itu. Tapi..

"Bibi apa Sakuranya ada? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia sudah minum obat?"

Hanya wajah khawatir yang ia lihat sekarang. Mebuki tertegun sesaat lalu tersenyum. "Sakura tidak apa apa kok, cuma demam biasa. Dia dikamarnya."

"Makasih bibi." Tanpa ba bi bu Naruto langsung melesat ke kamar Sakura yang tidak asing baginya. Mebuki hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak muda."

**...**

Ceklek..

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sakura pelan, matanya mengintip sebentar lalu berjalan masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu dengan pelan juga, karena tak ingin membuat yang punya kamar terganggu tidurnya. Ia teringat kala itu masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa permisi dan akhirnya malah berakhir nyungsep di halaman belakang karena pukulan super sang pemilik kamar. Ia begidik ngeri.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemah disana, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dengan kompresan di keningnya. Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura, matanya masih mengamati wajah Sakura yang sering ia pandangi setiap hari itu. "Sakura." Gumamnya tak yakin bahwa yg terbaring itu Sakura. Sakuranya.

**...**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, rasa pening yang pertama ia rasakan. Matanya menatap langit langit kamarnya. Yah memang langit langit kamarnya. Iya yakin pasti ia pingsan sebelum main tadi. Pasti karena belum sarapan, ah bodohnya aku. Pikirnya.

Matanya melirik jam dinding di sampingnya. Jam 4 sore. Ia mencoba bangun dan voila berhasil, hey ia bukan gadis lemah yang merengek rengek ketika sakit. Lagipula dia sudah kelas 2 masa masih merengek. Itu Bukan gayanya.

"Err, apa ini?"

Dia mendapati kertas kecil di keningnya, disana tertulis sesuatu yang membuat matanya melotot dan pipinya bersemu seketika.

'Sakura-chan kamu terlihat manis kalau sedang terlelap, Bercerminlah maka kamu akan menemukan bidadari disana. Hehe'

Naruto.

"Baka, Naru-Idiot"

Matanya melirik kesamping, melihat cermin disana, ia beranjak dan berjalan kesana. 'Apa benar yah aku manis?' Innernya bertanya.

"Ehh ada lagi." Di pojok cermin terdapat kertas lagi dengan tulisan orang yang sama. Dia membacanya lalu seketika meremas kertas itu, mukanya memerah karena marah.

'Sakura-chan aku yakin kamu bercermin hehe, lihat wajahmu kusut sekali'

Naruto.

"Grrr, apa-apaan si bodoh itu, berani beraninya ia. Grr awas saja!"

Sakura marah marah sendiri, ia segera membuang tulisan sampah tak berguna itu ke tempat sampah kamarnya, disana terdapat kertas lagi yang menempel di tempat sampah. Masih dengan tulisan yang sama. Awalnya ia enggan mengambil kertas itu, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa kesalnya.

Dan yang terakhir ini yang membuatnya bingung.

Awas berkeringat loh Sakura-chan! Hari ini Awan Hitam belum terlihat.

Naruto.

"Awan Hitam?" Pikirannya melambung entah kemana, Seaakan di hantam palu raksasa ia baru sadar. Buru-buru ia berlari mencari kalender dan mencari-cari tanggal sekarang, disana terdapat tanggal yang di beri tanda bulat. Bulatannya memang ia yang buat tetapi tulisan disampingnya. Tulisan Naruto. Sakura berkeringat. Astaga aku melupakannya! Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan, kamu sudah bangun?"

Suara itu, suara Naruto. Narutonya.

"N-Naruto.."

"Ayo makan dulu Sakura-chan, pasti kamu lap-" (Greepp) Perkataanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya erat. "-ar."

"Maaf, aku melupakannya Naruto!" Naruto Senyum. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Iyah nggak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, aku juga sempat melupakannya."

Sakura senyum. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang melupakan hari ini, hari jadi mereka. "Terima kasih Naruto dan aku benar benar minta maaf."

"Hehehe.."

"Ehh kenapa ketawa?"

"Sakura-chan minta maaf, rasanya gimana gitu."

"Baka, aku juga punya hati idiot" Sakura melepas pelukan mereka dan bersidekap kesal. Ia heran kenapa ia bisa suka dengan si baka ini.

"Tapi Sakura-chan yang minta maaf kan Aneh"

Sakura mendelik marah. Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan delikan itu dan dengan wajah yang berkeringat dingin ia mundur beberapa langkah. "Sepertinya kamu berkeringat **Naruto-kun**."

"A-ah t tidak kok, tidak kok Sakura-chan" Ia menggerakan kedua tangannya cepat.

"Sini-sini biar ku bersihkan keringatmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Ah ap-"

Shannnaroooo..

Itteeeeee...

"Ah uhh kenapa memukulku lagi sih Sakura-chan?"

"Memukul, aku hanya mengusap keringatmu, Naruto."

**Fin**

Author Note :

Hallo, bertemu lagi denganku Author baru dengan modal nekat seperempat. Di sekuel dari Fic Awan Hitam ini, aku ga yakin bakal memuaskan readers, yah maklumlah Author baru, masih perlu bimbingannya dari senior-senior disini. Kalau ada salah kata/ucapan saya, mohon dimaafkan, karena Author juga manusia. Dan satu lagi saya ucapkan Terima Kasih atas Review kalian pada Fic pertamaku. Sekali lagi Terima kasih. Kalau mau ada yang di tanyakan tinggal PM aku oke.

See ya.


End file.
